Mysteries in Royston Vasey (Episode 1)
by mysterycaller
Summary: Some weird things happen in Royston Vasey. Everything's about murder, money, the beginning of some changes and a mysterious man.


**This script follows the third series of "The League of Gentlemen", but it doesn't include "The League of Gentlemen's Christmas Special", "The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse", "The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane" or "The League of Gentlemen: Are Behind You"!**

**Scene 1:1/1** Ext. War Memorial Day.

We see two legs passing by very fast. They are black trousers and we see a part of a long black coat.

**Scene 1****:1/2** Ext. Hospital. Day.

We see Mike King going in the Hospital.

**Scene**** 1:1/3** Int. Hospital. Day.

Mike King is going into the Radio Booth. Just a few seconds later, a patient without a leg is going to Mike King into the Radio Booth.

**Patient #1** Mr. King, you've got to help me. I heard what you do for people, who need a new body-part. Would you provide a new leg for me?

**Mike** I did that a long time ago, but I don't do it anymore.

**Patient #1** Please, Mr. King. I can't live with one leg. I really need it. I will give 8,000 pounds for your efforts.

**Mike** Well, alright. I do it. But don't tell anyone, it will be the last time.

**Patient #1** Thank you, Mr. King. I will never forget you that.

**Scene 1:1/4** Int. Hospital. Day.

Mike King is going in the Morgue to find a leg for the patient. But he doesn't find a leg.

**Mike** Shit! No leg. What can I do now?

**Scene 1:1/5** Ext. Joke Shop. Night.

We see the same legs than before passing by. Then we hear a loud scream.

**Scene 1:1/6** Ext. & Son. Day.

There is a crowd of people. In the middle of the crowd is a corpse. Then Bab's Cabs drives and stops. An unknown man, DI Carlyle, gets out of the cab.

**DI Carlyle** Hello, I'm DI Carlyle. I'm here to investigate this murder. So what do you think what happened here?

**Charlie** Hello. I don't know.

**DI Carlyle** Did you know him?

**Charlie** No, I don't think so.

**DI Carlyle** His left leg is missing. That's very weird. Who needs a leg?

**Charlie** I don't know. Maybe you should go to the hospital.

**DI Carlyle** Yes, that's the next thing I will do. Thanks for your help. If anything else is coming to your mind, please, call me.

**Charlie ** Yes, I will do.

**Scene 1:1/7** Int. Hospital. Day.

DI Carlyle is going through the corridor of the hospital. He comes to the doctor in charge, Dr. Edgar Fish.

**DI Carlyle** Hello, I'm DI Carlyle.

**Dr. Fish ** Hello, I'm Dr. Fish.

**DI Carlyle** Dr. Fish, what happened with the victim?

**Dr. Fish** Someone chopped the left leg off.

**DI Carlyle** Yes, I saw that. My question is why someone should do that.

**Dr. Fish** Well, maybe someone collects legs and he needed a left leg.

**DI Carlyle** Why would someone do something like that?

**Dr. Fish** Do you know any horror movies? There are a lot of that, in which something like that happens.

**DI Carlyle** Yes I know horror movies, but this isn't a movie. This is reality. Or do you think, someone watched too much of them?

**Dr. Fish** Could be a good point.

**DI Carlyle** Do you have any idea, who could do something like that?

**Dr. Fish ** No, I have no idea. But some time ago there were unidentified nosebleeds. At that time, a lot of people died because of these nosebleeds. Maybe the murder has something to do with it.

**DI Carlyle** Nobody dies because of nosebleeds.

**Dr. Fish** In this town, they did. Maybe we are a special town.

**Scene 1:1/8** Ext. Hospital. Day.

DI Carlyle comes out of the hospital. At the same time we see a mysterious man with dark clothes and a long dark coat from behind. The man crosses the way of DI Carlyle.

**Scene 1:1/9** Int. Hospital. Radio Booth. Day.

Mike King is sitting behind the microphone. A patient is coming inside.

**Patient #2** Mr. King, I heard what you are doing for patients.

**Mike** And?

**Patient #2** I want you to help me. I need a new hand. I can give you 6,000 pounds.

**Mike ** I can try. But I give no guarantee.

**Patient #2** Alright, then?

**Mike** Alright.

The patient leaves. Just a minute later, Dr. Lucas Wesley is entering.

**Dr. Wesley** King, we can't do this anymore. The man last night was the last for me.

**Mike** Dr. Wesley, do you want that everyone in town knows your secret?

**Dr. Wesley** King, that is blackmailing.

**Mike** Yes, but it is because of a good cause.

**Dr. Wesley** What do you mean?

**Mike ** There is another patient who needs a new hand.

**Dr. Wesley** Alright, King. But this will be the last one.

Dr. Lucas Wesley is leaving the Radio Booth.

**Mike** We will see.

**Scene 1:1/10** Ext. War Memorial. Day.

Al is standing at the news booth. Pop is coming by to look after him.

**Pop** Al, is everything alright?

**Al** Yes, Pop. Everything is fine.

**Pop ** What's the matter, son?

**Al** Nothing, nothing really, Pop.

**Pop **You sound familiar. Like ...well, no one.

**Al** You mean, Rich.

**Pop** I don't know someone with this name.

**Al** Pop, I'm really worried about him. I haven't seen him for a long time.

**Pop** I know. Since the day he was robbed by this boy.

**Al ** No, Pop. Rich and I spoke since then on the phone.

**Pop ** What? You betrayed me, Al!

**Al** Pop, I didn't want to betray you. I didn't want to leave him behind. I was worried that he couldn't survive alone. But he did really well.

**Pop** I don't want to hear this.

**Al ** Pop, listen. He was fine. But I didn't hear of him for weeks.

**Pop** When he did so fine before, he will do now.

**Al ** I don't think that. This time it's different from the other. He doesn't answer his phone, Pop. I think he is in trouble.

**Pop** I don't care about him. He's not my son anymore.

**Al** Pop, please. He is your son, and he always will be.

**Pop ** No, he won't. And if you say anything else, you can keep company with him.

**Al** Pop, I don't care what you say. If Rich could do that, so can I. I will look for him. I will find him and then leave you with your news booth alone.

Al is leaving the news booth.

**Pop** No, Al. You can't leave me alone.

**Scene 1:1/11** Ext. Shit office. Day.

We see a blue trailer. We know it from the third series, it is the one with the office of Joseph Nigel Lisgoe.

**Scene 1:1/12** Int. Shit Office. Day.

Glenn and Barry are in Lisgoe's office. Lisgoe is in a very bad mood.

**Lisgoe** You two will find him.

**Glenn** Of course, Mr. Lisgoe.

**Lisgoe** He owes me a lot of money. And I don't want to lose it.

**Barry ** But what happens if we didn't find him? Maybe he left the town.

**Lisgoe** You will find him. If you don't, you have to pay me the money.

**Barry** But we haven't so much money.

**Lisgoe** That will not be my problem. If you don't find him, it will be your fault. So, you have to pay for your fault. Is that clear?

**Glenn** Of course, Mr. Lisgoe.

**Barry** Yes, Mr. Lisgoe.

**Lisgoe** Alright. Then go and find him.

Glenn and Barry leave Lisgoe's office.

**Scene 1:1/13** Int. Video Vault. Day.

Henry and Ally are there as usual. DI Carlyle is walking towards them.

**DI Carlyle** Oh, I see. You guys like horror movies.

**Henry** Yes. We love them. What about you?

**DI Carlyle** Oh yes. Me too. They are great.

**Ally** We have seen most of them.

**DI Carlyle** Really? Which one would you recommend to me?

**Henry** I don't know. Species.

**Ally** No, Alien is much better.

**Henry** Do you think so?

**Ally** Yes. It's great.

**Henry** Yes, I think you're right.

**DI Carlyle** Thank you for your advice. I will think of that.

DI Carlyle is leaving them and the Video Vault.

**Scene 1:1/14** Ext. Video Vault. Night.

We see just the right shoulder of the mysterious dark-dressed man passing by. Then we hear a loud scream.

**Scene 1:1/15** Ext. Charity Shop. Day.

A crowd of people is standing around a corpse. The corpse has just one hand. The right hand is missing. Then DI Carlyle is coming, there is another man, DCI Albright, with him.

**DI Carlyle** Another murder. This time it is the right hand missing.

**DCI Albright** Who do you think could do that?

**DI Carlyle** I don't know. Yesterday I talked to Dr. Fish, the doctor in charge. He thought, maybe someone who watched too much horror movies. That's why I went to the Video Vault. There I met two guys who love horror movies, but I don't think that they did it.

**DCI Albright** Did anyone know, who could something like that do?

**DI Carlyle** No, everyone had no idea.

**DCI Albright** These two guys, in the Video Vault. Why do you think they didn't do that?

**DI Carlyle** They are just interested in movies. I don't think they couldn't murder anyone. I think they just watch movies and do nothing else.

**DCI Albright** What are we doing now?

**DI Carlyle** First, we will look for clues and then we will talk to other people in town.

**Scene 1:1/16** Ext. Joke Shop. Day.

Al is looking for Rich. Then DCI Albright is passing by.

**DCI Albright** Hello, I'm DCI Albright. I investigate the murders.

**Al** Hello, I'm Al. What do you mean with murders?

**DCI Albright** Last night, there was another murder.

**Al** Really? What happened?

**DCI Albright** We don't know yet. That's what I want to ask you. Do you know who could do that?

**Al** No. I heard there was a leg missing at the first murder. What is missing this time?

**DCI Albright** Yes, at the first murder was the left leg missing. At the second murder there is the right hand missing.

**Al** I can't believe that someone can do that.

**DCI Albright** I don't know, but we will find that out. Thanks for your help.

**Al** You're welcome.

DCI Albright is leaving. Al is looking for Rich again.

**Scene 1:1/17** Int. Job Centre. Day.

DI Carlyle is interrogating Ross Gaines in Ross's office.

**DI Carlyle** Mr. Gaines, I'm DI Carlyle. I'm investigating the cases of murder down the street.

**Ross** What can I do for you?

**DI Carlyle** I just want to know, if you saw or heard anything at the nights before.

**Ross** No, I wasn't here at that time.

**DI Carlyle** Where were you?

**Ross** I was at home. I think you need prove for that, but I was alone.

**DI Carlyle** Do you know who could murder someone?

**Ross** Well, no. I don't think she would murder anybody.

**DI Carlyle** Who do you mean?

**Ross** Her name is Pauline Campbell-Jones.

**DI Carlyle** What personality does she have?

**Ross** Well, she is ill-mannered, ignorant and foul-mouthed.

**DI Carlyle** I will speak to her. Thank you for your help. If anything comes to your mind, please call me.

DI Carlyle hands him his business card.

**Ross** Of course.

DI Carlyle leaves Ross's office.

**Scene 1:1/18** Int. Hospital. Radio Booth. Day.

Mike King is in the Radio Booth. Then a man is entering.

**Patient #3** Mr. King, please, you have to help me.

**Mike** With what could I help you?

**Patient #3** I need a new nose.

**Mike** I don't know.

**Patient #3** Please, help me. I have 3,000 pounds.

**Mike** Alright. But a nose is tougher than other body-parts. So, it could last a while.

**Patient #3** OK, but please try your best.

**Mike** I promise.

The patient leaves the Radio Booth.

**Scene 1:1/19** Int. Mickey's House. Day.

DI Carlyle speaks with Pauline Campbell-Jones (Michaels).

**DI Carlyle** Ms. Campbell-Jones?

**Pauline** Actually, it is Michaels. I'm married.

**DI Carlyle** I'm sorry. Mrs. Michaels. I would like to ask you a few questions about the murders in town.

**Pauline** Sure.

**DI Carlyle** Where were you in the last two nights?

**Pauline** I was here with my husband Mickey. Do you think I did it?

**DI Carlyle** No, I have to ask this question everyone.

**Pauline** OK.

**DI Carlyle** Do you know who could do something like that?

**Pauline** No. I really don't know.

**DI Carlyle** Well, thank you for your co-operation. Please, call me, if anything comes to your mind.

DI Carlyle gives Pauline his business card.

**Pauline** Yes, I will do that.

DI Carlyle leaves Pauline.

**Scene 1:1/20** Ext. News Booth. Day.

Glenn and Barry do their work. They are looking for the guy they have to find.

**Barry** Glenn, I don't think that we find him.

**Glenn** Barry, we will find him.

**Barry** No, we don't. Lisgoe will kill us because we don't have enough money.

**Glenn** Believe me, he is in town. And I'm sure, we will find him.

**Barry** I hope you're right. Can we eat now?

**Glenn** No, Barry. We want to find him, don't we? We will look for him.

**Barry** Oh, come on, Glenn. We need a break.

**Glenn** Alright, but just an hour.

**Barry** OK.

Glenn and Barry go into the Raw Egg for a meal.

**Scene 1:1/21** Int. Raw Egg. Day.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright sit at a table. They talk about the case.

**DI Carlyle** Do you have something new for me?

**DCI Albright** Not really. I talked to a man, but he didn't know anything. Well, but he looked worried by the way.

**DI Carlyle** That could have another reason.

**DCI Albright** Maybe. What about you? Have you something new?

**DI Carlyle** First, I thought. I talked to a man in the Job Centre, but the woman that he thought about has an alibi.

**DCI Albright** So, we have nothing new. What means that we have more time to spend in this town.

**DI Carlyle** Yes, I think so, too.

**DCI Albright** We should close this case quick. This town is beginning to scare me.

**DI Carlyle** Me, too.

**Scene 1:1/22** Int. Job Centre. Ross's Office. Day.

Ross sits at his desk. Pauline flounces in the office.

**Pauline** Ross, you bastard! You said to the DI that I murdered the people!

**Ross** Why would I do that?

**Pauline** We both know, you hate me.

**Ross** Of course, I hate you. But I never would say that you would murder someone.

**Pauline** Of course, you would!

**Ross** Come on, Pauline. Do you really think that from me?

**Pauline** Yes, I do. You told Inspector Cox, that I kidnapped you.

**Ross** Yes, but just because you kidnapped me.

**Pauline** That's not important.

**Ross** Yes, it is.

**Pauline** How could you do this to me?

**Ross** How could you did anything to me before?

**Pauline** This isn't the point here.

**Ross** Maybe not, but you know, that is the reason because I hate you.

**Pauline** Maybe you did it, just to frame that to me.

**Ross** If I did that, I had murdered one guy and not two guys.

**Pauline** I think that's true. But who did it?

**Ross** What do you mean? Who did the murders or who told the DI of you?

**Pauline** Both.

**Ross** I don't know. I don't even know who could do that.

**Pauline** What do you mean? Who did the murders or who told the DI of me?

**Ross** Both. By the way, does Mickey know that you are here?

**Pauline** No, does he have to?

**Ross** No.

**Pauline** Why do you ask?

**Ross** No reason. It's just chatting.

**Pauline** So, I should go now. I hope I will never see you again.

**Ross** Yes, you should go. And I hope that all the time.

**Pauline** Bye, Ross.

**Ross** Bye.

Pauline leaves Ross's Office.

**Scene 1:1/23** Ext. Butcher's Shop. Night.

We see the legs of the mysterious man from behind passing by. Then we hear a loud scream.

**Scene 1:1/24** Ext. Butcher's Shop. Day.

We see a crowd of people standing around a corpse. This time the nose of the corpse is missing. DI Carlyle and DCI Albright come outside the crowd.

**DCI Albright** Who needs a nose?

**DI Carlyle** I don't know. I think, we should ask Dr. Fish. He might know that.

**DCI Albright** That's a good idea.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright leave to go to the St. Mary of Bethlehem Hospital.

**Scene 1:1/25** Int. Hospital. Day.

In the hospital corridor, Dr. Fish talks to DI Carlyle and DCI Albright.

**DI Carlyle** This time is the nose of the corpse missing. Do you know who needs a nose?

**Dr. Fish** Well, I don't know. Wait a second. We have a patient who lost his nose. And he is really upset because of that.

**DI Carlyle** We should talk to him.

**DCI Albright** Yes, definitely.

**DI Carlyle** At what ward is he lying?

**Dr. Fish** At Ward 2, Room 237.

**DI Carlyle** Thank you.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright go to the elevator.

**Scene 1:1/26** Int. Shit Office. Day.

Glenn and Barry are in Lisgoe's office.

**Lisgoe** So guys, do you find him?

**Glenn** Not yet, Mr. Lisgoe.

**Lisgoe** Find him!

**Barry** That is not so easy, Mr. Lisgoe.

**Lisgoe** Why not?

**Barry** I think, he left the town.

**Lisgoe** No, I'm sure, he is still in town. If you don't bring him to me, you will bear the consequences.

**Glenn** We will find him, we promise.

**Lisgoe** Alright. Go.

**Glenn** Yes, Mr. Lisgoe.

Glenn and Barry leave Lisgoe's office.

**Scene 1:1/27** Int. Hospital. Day.

Dr. Fish, DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are at Ward 2, Room 237 to visit the patient without the nose, but he isn't there.

**Dr. Fish** The patient isn't here, but this is the right ward and the right room.

**DI Carlyle** Maybe they are doing some test.

**Dr. Fish** Yes. I look in the file.

Suddenly, a nurse is coming in the room.

**Dr. Fish** Nurse, where is the patient without the nose?

**Nurse** He checked out today.

**Dr. Fish** Why? What happened?

**Nurse** He was operated this morning.

**DI Carlyle** You found a nose for him?

**Nurse** Yes, someone brought a nose. So, they operated him.

**Dr. Fish** Thanks, Nurse.

The nurse leaves the room.

**DI Carlyle** So, this morning brought someone a nose. Maybe the murderer.

**DCI Albright** Yes, I think so, too.

**Dr. Fish** What do you want to do now?

**DI Carlyle** Now, we have the reason for the murders. We have to find out, who has this reason and why? Can we look into the patients files?

**Dr. Fish** No, sorry. There is the patient confidentiality. But I can.

**DI Carlyle** OK, we need all names of patients who need a new body-part.

Dr. Fish, DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are looking in the computer. Dr. Fish give them a list of patients who need a new body-part. DI Carlyle and DCI Albright leave.

**Scene 1:1/28** Ext. News Booth. Day.

Pop stands behind the News Booth. Al is coming to the booth.

**Pop** Al, there you are. I know you would come back.

**Al** Pop, I don't come back.

**Pop** What are doing here then?

**Al** I can't find Rich.

**Pop** Don't mention this name when you are with me.

**Al** Pop, I'm sure, there is something wrong with him.

**Pop** Of course, it's something wrong with him. He disappointed me. And you know why.

**Al** Why can't you forgive him for that? He did a mistake and you prosecuted him for that.

**Pop** I will never forgive him.

**Al** Why?

**Pop** He betrayed me.

**Al** Pop, he is in big trouble. I know it.

**Pop** It is not my problem. I cast him out, remember.

**Al** He is your son and he always will be, like me. And he always will be my brother. That's why I'm so worried about him.

**Pop** I'm not worried about him. I don't even know him anymore.

**Al** Please, Pop. You can't do that.

**Pop** Go, Al. If you don't change your mind, then go.

**Al** OK, I will go. See you, Pop.

Al leaves Pop alone at the News Booth.

**Scene 1:1/29** Int. Hospital. Day.

Dr. Fish, DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are in the morgue.

**DI Carlyle **Do you have anyone in mind who would do that for that reason?

**Dr. Fish** Well, there were rumours about Mike King that he brought a new arm for Lance Longthorne, the Joke Shop Owner.

**DI Carlyle** Who is Mike King?

**Dr. Fish** He runs the Hospital Radio Station.

**DI Carlyle** Alright. We should visit him.

**Dr. Fish** Alright, I show you the way.

**DI Carlyle** Thank you.

Dr. Fish, DI Carlyle and DCI Albright go to the Radio Booth.

**Scene 1:1/30** Int. Hospital. Radio Booth. Day.

Dr. Fish, DI Carlyle and DCI Albright stand in front of the Radio Booth.

**Dr. Fish** Sorry, but I have to go to work now.

**DI Carlyle** Alright, thank you for your help.

Dr. Fish leaves. DI Carlyle and DCI Albright go in the Radio Booth.

**DI Carlyle** Mr. King?

**Mike **Yes, that's me. Can I help you?

**DI Carlyle** I think so. We heard that you know where the body-parts come from.

**Mike** Who told you that?

**DI Carlyle** That is not important. Are these rumours about you true?

**Mike** No, whatever people say, it's not true.

**DI Carlyle** Do you know Lance Longthorne?

**Mike** Yes, he is a friend of mine. Why?

**DI Carlyle** People say that you brought him a new arm.

**Mike** As I told you that what people say is not true.

**DI Carlyle** Alright. Just a question, do you know who could murder someone because of the body-parts?

**Mike** No.

**DI Carlyle** Thank you for your help.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright leave the Radio Booth. Mike calls someone on the phone.

**Mike** We have a problem. Two inspectors spoke to me about the murders.

Mike hangs up the phone.

**Scene 1:1/31** Int. Hospital. Day.

Outside the Radio Booth. DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are going in the corridor.

**DI Carlyle** I think, he has something to disguise. Don't you think?

**DCI Albright** Yes, I think that, too.

Dr. Fish is passing by.

**Dr. Fish** Have you your murderer?

**DI Carlyle** I think so, but he wasn't it on himself. Or has he medical knowledge?

**Dr. Fish** No, I don't think so.

**DI Carlyle** What doctor would help Mike King with that?

**Dr. Fish** Maybe Dr. Wesley. I heard, he has a lot of problems and Mike knows about that.

**DI Carlyle** I will visit him. Do you know where he is?

**Dr. Fish** At Ward 5 is he most of his time.

DI Carlyle leaves. He is going to the elevator.

**Scene 1:1/32** Int. Hospital. Day.

DI Carlyle visits Dr. Wesley at Ward 5.

**DI Carlyle** Hello, I'm DI Carlyle.

**Dr. Wesley** Hello, I'm Dr. Wesley. Can I help you?

**DI Carlyle** I hope so. Do you know Mike King?

**Dr. Wesley** Of course, he runs the Radio Station.

**DI Carlyle** There are rumours about you and Mr. King.

**Dr. Wesley** Really, I didn't hear about them. What rumours?

**DI Carlyle** That you and Mr. King would operate patients who want and need a new body-part. Is that true?

**Dr. Wesley** No. Why should I do that?

**DI Carlyle** Because you have a lot of trouble.

**Dr. Wesley** Who told you that? That is absolutely not true.

**DI Carlyle** Where were you in the last nights and in the mornings?

**Dr. Wesley** At the nights, I was in my bed and in the mornings do I have to work here.

**DI Carlyle** What work did you do this morning?

**Dr. Wesley** I had an operation.

**DI Carlyle** Was it a nose operation?

**Dr. Wesley** Is that important?

**DI Carlyle** Maybe. I need a list of your operations in the last few days.

**Dr. Wesley** OK, I will give it to you.

Dr. Wesley is giving a list to DI Carlyle. Then DI Carlyle is leaving the room.

**Scene 1:1/33** Int. Raw Egg. Day.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are sitting at a table and talking.

**DCI Albright** Here it is. Here is written down that Dr. Wesley did a leg operation two days ago, a hand operation yesterday and a nose operation this morning.

**DI Carlyle** We got him. Let's go.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are leaving the Raw Egg to go to Dr. Wesley. Now we see at another table Ross and Pauline sitting.

**Ross** Why do you want to see me?

**Pauline** I thought we should bury the hatchet.

**Ross** Why should we do that?

**Pauline** It's enough, Ross. Don't you think?

**Ross** What do you mean?

**Pauline** We know each other for a long time. I think, we should get along with each other.

**Ross** Do you mean?

**Pauline** No, I don't. Remember, I'm married.

**Ross** So, you didn't have a problem with that just days before your wedding, did you?

**Pauline** You know why I did that?

**Ross** I don't think, that was the only reason why you did that.

**Pauline** What do you mean?

**Ross** Come on, you find me attractive, don't you?

**Pauline** That's ridiculous, Ross.

**Ross** Do you know what's ridiculous? That you love Mickey.

**Pauline** What do you want to say?

**Ross** You changed your mind just in a second. What is the catch with that?

**Pauline** There is no catch. After prison, I just felt in love with him.

**Ross** But just days before were your words, that he's thick, he stinks and he lives in a shithole. What about that?

**Pauline** I know, I said that, but I changed.

**Ross** OK, I don't know why, but Mickey is my friend and we shouldn't talk about that anymore.

**Pauline** That's right.

**Ross** By the way, does Mickey know that you are meeting me?

**Pauline** No.

**Ross** Why didn't you tell him?

**Pauline** Because he wouldn't care about that.

**Ross** No, because you are attracted to me.

**Pauline** No, because he trusts me.

**Ross** Should he do that?

**Pauline** Yes, he can trust me. I love him.

**Ross** OK. What do you want to do now?

**Pauline** Well, after we finished, I will go back to Mickey.

**Ross** I would say, we are finished.

**Pauline** What about my idea to bury the hatchet?

**Ross** No, I don't like this idea.

**Pauline** OK, if you want that.

**Ross** Do you want to threaten me?

**Pauline** Maybe.

**Ross** Don't even think about that. You will lose.

Ross is leaving the Raw Egg. Pauline is just sitting there horrified of Ross's words.

**Scene 1:1/34** Int. Hospital. Day.

DI Carlyle and DCI Albright are going to Dr. Wesley.

**DI Carlyle** Dr. Wesley, I arrest you because of the cases of murder in town.

**Dr. Wesley** Why?

**DI Carlyle** Your schedule tells us that you did three operations. A leg operation two days ago, a hand operation yesterday and a nose operation this morning.

**Dr. Wesley** So?

**DI Carlyle** That are the exact body-parts of the murdered people.

**Dr. Wesley** Alright, I did the operations. But the murders did Mike King. I don't go to prison for murders I haven't done.

DI Carlyle is taking Dr. Wesley to the police car. Then he is going back into the hospital to take Mike King.

**DI Carlyle** Mr. King, I arrest you because of the cases of murder in town.

**Mike** You haven't any prove for that.

**DI Carlyle** We have a witness.

**Mike** Who?

**DI Carlyle** We have the confession of your accomplice.

**Mike** That's not true.

**DI Carlyle** That is the business of the judge to decide.

DI Carlyle is taking Mike King to the police car. Then they are leaving Royston Vasey.

**Scene 1:1/35** Ext. Hospital. Day.

Glenn and Barry are watching what is happening at the hospital. Lisgoe is coming to them.

**Lisgoe** What is happening here?

**Glenn** They are arresting Dr. Wesley and Mike King.

**Lisgoe** Why?

**Glenn** The murders in town.

**Barry** I think, you won't get the money of Dr. Wesley now.

**Lisgoe** Oh, really. So, I think, I will get it from you instead.

**Barry** It's not our fault, Mr. Lisgoe. The police was just a little faster than we were.

**Lisgoe** Alright, forget about it. There are others. And now to work.

Lisgoe, Glenn and Barry are leaving. Then we see Al in front of the hospital watching. We see the mysterious man going to him.

**Rich** Al, what happened here?

**Al** Rich! You are alright.

**Rich** Yes.

**Al** I was worried because I've heard from you for weeks.

**Rich** I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you. So, what happened here?

**Al** Mike King and Dr. Wesley murdered a few people because of body-parts.

**Rich** Wow. What about Pop?

**Al** He's fine.

**Rich** Was he worried, too?

**Al** I don't know. But I changed, Rich. I will leave Pop, too.

**Rich** Are you sure? You know, you are his favourite son.

**Al** I know, but he doesn't talk about you since then. But you will always be my brother, even if Pop doesn't want you as his son.

**Rich** Thanks, Al. What do you think? Do you want to be my new business partner?

**Al** Are you sure?

**Rich** Of course. Me and you, together, we will be a tough business competition for Pop, don't you think?

**Al** Oh, absolutely. Thanks, Rich.

**Rich** Hey, you will always be my brother, too.


End file.
